Monsters and Chainsaws
by F3ARTH3RIPP3R
Summary: Meet Anna. Your average 24 yr old waitress in a big city. But all isnt as it seems. Not only does she moonlight as the citys' infamous masked exterminator, she also has a vampire stalker bent on...what exactly? All she knows is that he is up to something, absolutely certain that it is something evil. For all monsters are evil...right? Rated M for later chps! and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Silence. A word not normally used to describe a very many places; especially a city. However, that is the exact definition of this particular urban metropolis on this night.

Suddenly, the loud 'vrrrrrr' of a chainsaw echoed across the rooftops. Nearby, the salute of a person could be seen atop an old fashioned, electric lamppost. Wielding the deadly instrument, they leapt down from atop their perch and with grim efficiency brought down their weapon upon their unsuspecting prey.

The blood curdling shriek of something non-human shattered the calm night air, blood splattering messily all over the narrow cobblestoned street. With a cry, the individual ripped through the creature, sending a great spray of crimson across the side of a nearby building. An ear splitting howl escaped the creature's jaws before it quavered jerkily and collapsed to the hard ground. Not satisfied, the attacker raised their chainsaw high above their head and commenced in slicing apart the remains of the creature.

The sound of ripping flesh echoed sickeningly against the stone buildings.

Once finished, the individual shut off their weapon, and removed a black mask shaped like a butterfly. The intricately designed piece of wood covered the upper half of their face. Quickly, they wiped their brow and replaced the mask. With a look of satisfaction, the attacker crouched, then, with ninja like skill, back flipped up to a nearby fire escape. Once they made contact with the metal landing, they quickly jumped up to the building's roof. They ran across the stone and leapt to the next. Their feet made light tapping noises as they went from rooftop to rooftop, the remains of their grim attack left behind in the opposite direction.

In the glow of the cities infinite lights, the agile attackers short, red hair blazed fiercely like flames.

With a smirk of triumph, they said to them self, "And yet another creature of the night has been purged!" while continuing on, completely unaware of the being stepping out from the shadows of an alley. They silently glided over to the bloody aftermath of the attack.

Nearby, a woman sat trembling, fear etched into her very features. Her widened eyes stared down at the bloodied carcass lying before her, unnoticing of the blood dripping down from her forehead and shoulders. It was apparent that she had not escaped the attacker's messy spray.

The mysterious individual stopped, standing on the opposite end of the hacked up creature and too stared down at it. An amused, toothy smirk curled sinisterly on their lips, revealing an unusually sharp set of teeth. "She is becoming quite the little exterminator, isn't she?" said the being menacingly as a breeze blew by, rustling the long, jet black hair atop their head.

Realizing she wasn't alone, the woman looked up at the person standing before her. The moonlight almost seemed to make them glow making it simple for her to see that they were male. He looked just a little younger than she was; wearing all black. He also had unnaturally pale skin, accentuated by his outfit and hair. She then noticed his smirk with a faint daze. The sight of his teeth caused her eyes to widen and gasp, fearfully backing away from the stranger. At this, the male looked up at the frightened woman.

A crazed, hungry look was carved into his face.

His gaze frightened the woman, causing her heart to beat so hard it pounded in her head, making her dizzy from the rush of adrenaline. She swallowed nervously, frozen in place and incapable of removing her eyes from his. His orbs glowed a terrifying yet mesmerizing blood red.

Stepping around the carcass between them, he crouched down next to the woman, staring at her intensely, looking even hungrier and more maniacal then before. When he spoke, his voice shook the terrified woman to her very bones. "I admit she's improving, but, it's a thousand years too soon before she'll ever defeat me!" And with that he lunged at the woman's neck.

A piercing scream ripped across the night air.

X-X-X-X

Ok! So, i edited the prologue and, hopefully, u all will like it better than what id originally had posted! ^x^ please review! i take suggestions (positive or negative)! and PLEASE PLEASE just let me know what u all think of this! :D ur opinions and reviews r what fuel my tanks to continue~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

:Anna's POV:

"Order up!" bellowed a stout man behind the kitchen window. The metal bell rang as a spatula slapped hard onto its metal surface. "I'm on it!", shouted back a young waitress energetically. She sighed heavily, brushing away a strand of her deep, scarlet hair from her pale face. Like every day, the little diner was very busy. The bell could barely be heard over the roar of customers as they chattered, shouted and laughed heartily, sharing news and gossip with neighbors and friends.

It wasn't an enormous establishment, but then it was certainly not small either. The entire floor area of the diner was about With great agility, the waitress made her way through the crowded tables over to the counter where the cook had left the next number of orders. She wore a simple pair of jeans with a hole in one of the legs, and a plain black tee with an old, white apron wrapped around her waist. Her short, cropped red hair fell a few inches below her ears and seemed to make her already pale skin seem even more so. It was currently wrapped in a hair net. She quickly grabbed the platters sitting on the counter and balanced them skillfully in her hands as she stepped over to one of the many crowded round tables scattered around the restaurant. As she set down the plates she quietly listened to the idle chatter of the customers.

She sighed disappointedly to herself. 'Same old conversations.' thought the red head as she continued listening. One group of women at a nearby table chattered loudly and animatedly about how their husbands didn't do anything around the house and compared how this helped make their lives even more difficult. Another table was playing a game of cards, and constantly cussed at a loss, a bad hand, or that someone was "obviously" cheating. One particularly loud table held a family of nine, with at least two screaming babies perched in the mother's arms. 'Poor thing.' The waitress thought to herself. The mother looked extremely haggard and appeared to only be surviving on pure caffeine fueled willpower. As she cleaned an empty table, one small table of teenage boys whistled at her jokingly. The waitress simply rolled her eyes and shook her head as she continued listening to the many conversations reciprocating around the restaurant. 'Sometimes I really don't like summer.'

Her attention was drawn back to the teenagers as she caught part of what they were discussing. "I'll bet she is at least a large C." One whispered, glancing quite often at the waitress. "No way! She has to be a D! No doubt! I mean, look at how her shirts stretching like that? Definitely a D." The others nodded in agreement. "Then what about her waist? What do you think her measurements are for there?" "Oh, and her ass!" They continued as they leered at the red head. She narrowed her eyes at the uncomfortable feeling of their perverse stares and inwardly fumed at their conversation about her body.

Not even glancing over at their table, she quickly went back to the counter. Two large coffee holders, one labeled decaffeinated, while the other caffeinated sat atop the metal of the countertop. Quickly, she grabbed the pot labeled 'decaf' and slowly made her way through the tables, asking if anyone wanted any. They all answered her with a "no". The waitress smirked to herself. Of course they all said no. She had been working at this job long enough to have learned a lot of things. And one of them included: nobody wanted decaffeinated coffee before 2 pm.

And it was not even noon.

So, as she closed in on the table with the ogling teens, the pot was still full and piping hot. When she was finally good seven or eight feet away, she purposely stepped on her own foot. This caused her to lose her balance, and fling the pot of coffee at the lecherous boys. She hit the floor just as a loud crash sounded and screaming erupted. The contact of the hot liquid on their skin caused the boys to cry out in pain.

She smirked inwardly as they yelled.

False apologies rushed forth from the young woman as she made every effort to appear remorseful and upset at her "accident". On the inside, her laughter and delight was full to bursting as she kept it in check, continuing to apologize. Obviously livid, the boys all get up and quickly exit the diner, leaving behind the all too amused and delighted waitress.

A little smirk played on her lips as she went back to work. 'This definitely has made my day.' she thought to herself. At this, she smiled to herself proudly as she grabbed the waiting tray of breakfast sitting atop the counter.

Not too long afterwards, while cleaning up a particularly messy table, her ears perked up at one of the particular conversations being held at a nearby table. Setting down her wet sponge, she turned towards the origin of what caught her interest. A group of men sat, hunched over the table, some sipping at mugs of steaming coffee while chatting away to one another.

Before she could move any closer she felt a slight tug at her right sleeve. Startled she jumped slightly before looking down. A little girl smiled a toothy grin up at her. She was rather small, coming only at about 4 feet in height. Her long, curly golden-brown hair was tied up into two pigtails at either side of her head. She wore a frilly pink, short sleeved dress that puffed out a little at the bottom. Little white daisies were scattered around the bottom half of the dress. The girl couldn't have been older than 5 or 6 years old and she was missing her two front teeth.

The red head smiled warmly back at the grinning child. Clearing her throat, the little girl leaned towards her and exclaimed, "So, who's this 'cute guy' that you like, big sis Anna?" Still smiling, Anna tilted her head slightly and asked, "What?" Giggling, the girl leaned forward and replied quietly with a smile, "I know there is someone you like! And I wanna know who it is! Please? I have to make sure that they are good for you! I've gotta protect my big sis! And I promise to keep my lips sealed!" With a serious look, the child clamped her mouth shut and pretended to zip her mouth shut. Raising an eyebrow, Anna giggled at the look on the girls face before she shook her head and ruffled the girls' auburn hair. "You little sneak. Did you go read my journal again? It isn't nice to go through other people's personal belongings! You wouldn't like it if someone did that to you now would you?"

The girl's mouth formed a wide "o" as she shook her head vigorously, her pigtails swinging back and forth. "Then, remember that, alright?" The little girl nodded. Anna smiled. "And if you keep your promise Ill make sure you get extra strawberries on your pancakes from now on, ok?" At this the girl drooled as she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Alright, big sis! I promise to stop going through people's stuff!" Anna laughed. "Good! Now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold and your mother scolds you."

With that, she turned around back to the table, still in deep conversation. Even as she approached the table the men all seemed too distracted by what they were discussing to notice her. Leaning on the table, Anna exclaimed, "Hey, boys! How are all of you today? Bo, did you fix that dump of a truck of yours, or did it finally conk out like your wife and I knew it would?" The men paused in their conversation and looked up at her. They were silent for a moment, then, finally began murmuring 'good morning' to her. She tilted her head slightly, frowning and asked, "Sheesh! What's got you all down in the dumps?"

Again, they were silent for a couple of minutes. Finally, one of them cleared their throat. "Another attack was made by those damned wolves last night. It was made on a young lady a bit older then you. Could've ripped the poor dear to shreds. However, it looks as though that mystery exterminator struck again and tore the creature apart instead. Lou found it in pieces near the sidewalk on Baker St. this morning."

One of the men, apparently Lou nodded his head. "That I did. The whole area was just one, big bloody mess. It was even spattered against some of the nearby buildings. Reeked of death over there." Anna nodded, tapping her chin. "Hmmm, I see. If it's no trouble I could help out later to clean up. I've got plenty of cleaning supplies back at home. Just got to wait for my shift to end. I could also round up some neighbors to help out."

The first to speak up shook his head. "Nah, there's no need for you to do that. The second word had gotten out, a crowd of folks volunteered to clean up the area. It's all being taken care of." Anna nodded understandingly then said, "Alright then, as long as it is being taken care of. So, who was the woman who was attacked?" A couple of the men looked down at the table sadly. Again, the first to have spoken up answered. "It was Anthony's eldest daughter, Melissa. She had insisted on going out after dark to collect the mail from their neighbors. Big mistake that was. Everybody knows not to go out after the suns set no matter what. It's far too dangerous. It was suicide what she did."

Anna's eyes widened a bit. She cleared her throat and spoke up after a moment, asking, "Is she alright? Probably still in shock from fright, am I right? Not very many people cross paths with a werewolf and live to see the next day. What did Anthony and his wife have to say about all of this?" The men all looked down sadly at the table again, or at their mugs.

One of the men sitting next to Lou shook his head slowly and said quietly, "No. It appears that after this exterminator killed the wolf, something else must've gotten to her. She had a hole ripped into her throat. The body was completely drained of blood." At this, Anna froze. She stared down at the table. A shaky breath escaped her lips. Tears filled her eyes as memories flashed through her mind. The man paused and coughed heavily into a napkin before continuing. "One of the volunteers found her corpse in a nearby alley. Something must've dragged her over there. No way would she willingly go into one after dark. Though it's hard to tell, there's a spot that seems to be where she was when the wolf attacked her. It's the only place that isn't covered in blood. The poor girl. You could even see in her eyes she was frightened out of her wits. Never had a chance I tell you."

Anna nodded, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple. Her teeth clenched as she tried mentally shoving the memories away. Anna nearly jumped when she felt a large hand rest on her shoulder. "Don't fret, Anna. We made a proper burial for the poor girl. We also decided to have a town meeting this afternoon. It's about time we took a stand. We should've done this way back when your parents were….." "It just ain't fair for us to have to fear leaving our own homes at night. This is our city, for Christ's sake! We can't just leave our safety in the hands of some mystery man." Lou interrupted. The other men looked up and nodded. "Yeah!" they chimed in. Anna smiled a little. "Glad to see that someone is finally gonna put up a fight other than that exterminator. This has been going on for too damn long."

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Order up!" shouted Cook from the kitchen. Turning slightly back to the counter, Anna waved and said, "Well, back to work! Talk to you guys later!" "Bye, Anna!" replied the group.

With a light jog, she made her way back to the counter, rubbing the tears from her eyes. She continued working as her thoughts wandered back to what the group had said to her. 'I know it may be a long shot but there are very few bloodsuckers around here. He must be the one who killed Melissa. That bastard!' As she set down the plate, Anna smiled at the customer and gave them a friendly "Good morning! I hope you enjoy your meal!". 'Service with a smile. ' Cooks voice echoed in her head. She sighed inwardly. Taking a good look at the customer, Anna noticed that they were wearing completely black attire and wore a black hoody, which was pulled far over their face. She could tell immediately that it was a guy. He looked up at her. As he did so, Anna suddenly felt a chill run through her back. She was unable to see his face. 'How odd to wear such heavy clothing during the summer.' She thought disconcertedly.

Coolly he said, "Hello,….…Anna."

Anna stiffened. 'That voice….' She nearly backed away. 'It's him!' The male tilted his head slightly, almost mockingly. "You seem….quite deep in thought. Does something trouble you perhaps?" he said, mock concern lacing his voice. Thanks to his movement, Anna could now just barely make out a crooked smile under the dark hood. He was indeed mocking her. Her jaw tightened from annoyance under her smile. 'How dare you mock me, you bastard.' Still smiling, she stared directly back at him, and replied, "I apologize, sir. However, I am quite fine. I thank you for your concern though. "

His head tilted even more. Now, she could almost make out his face. She felt his cold-blooded eyes pierce her. Anna shifted slightly, barely managing to keep her cool. She felt like she was shrinking under his gaze. Like he was staring right through her. Unconsciously, she shivered. Apparently noticing this, he narrowed his eyes a little and smirked slyly. "Really now. I personally think differently." Before she could even respond, his hand shot out, grabbing hers. She flinched at his icy touch, dropping her forced smile. The vampire grinned at this, caressing her hand with his thumb. This caused her to finally outwardly glare at him. She cussed silently to herself for not punching him. 'Damn bloodsucker.' She wished she wasn't currently working so she could hit him. Hard.

Watching her as she fidgeted, he snickered. "My, my. You are definitely quite…restless today, aren't you. Work tensions, maybe? Financial issues? Those seem quite plausible, especially for someone so young to be living all alone for so long in such a big, crowded city and meagerly supporting herself. Or,..….perhaps due to something different?Hmm?Lack of sleep perhaps? Mortals do tend to be in need of such a trifle. Possibly, from your… moonlit exterminations?" He quietly purred the last piece of his sentence sinisterly. At this, Anna flinched. She could now fully see that the vampires grin grew. She clenched her free hand into a fist, her eyes narrowing to mere slits of hatred.

"You. You're the one who murdered Melissa last night, aren't you." she stated venomously. With his free hand, he wagged a finger at Anna teasingly. "Tsk, tsk. Temper, my dear. Don't forget, 'Service with a smile.' You wouldn't want to create an unpleasant environment for the customers, now would you?"

Anna clenched her fist even more, her nails digging so deep into her palms she drew blood. A single drop rolled down her palm and fell to the floor with a small 'plop'. The vampire suddenly froze. His grin plainly disappeared as his eyes widened while the hand that held Anna's tightened its grip. A hungry look appeared on his face for a moment. He seemed to almost lose himself. After a minute or so, he blinked and shook his head. Anna watched, curiously raising an eyebrow. Clearing his throat, he said, "Anyway. Perhaps I did kill Melissa. She did have exceptionally delicious smelling blood. I know if I were the one who killed her...… I personally would've enjoyed it."

Fully regaining his composure, he snickered evilly, making Anna even angrier. He then let out a sigh, smiling wickedly. Looking up, the vampire caught the red heads eyes in his gaze. "Oh, the feeling you get when you kill. It is so…. indescribable. Your preys' blood spurting out when you rip through the flesh. The look of pure, primal fear etched into their faces. When they try so desperately to stay alive even though you both know that it is futile. And, ahhhhhhhh~. The sound of when they finally die. Their last breathe. Their hearts final beat. It is….absolutely invigorating. Surely, you of all people understand…don't you, Anna?" His eyes stared piercingly at Anna.

Her hand shook uncontrollably. She felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face. He pressed on. "It feels so incredible. To draw blood. To hear their shrieks of pain, eyes pleading you to stop. The feeling of their warm blood as it sprays out with each strike. The melodious sound of bone breaking. ….Slowly ripping them apart, limb from limb." Anna stood motionless for a moment, shaking uncontrollably as unwanted and painful memories battled their way to the surface of her mind. Her emotions fought against one another. Feelings that she desperately denied and hid away fought against the painful memories as she silently stood there. Through all of this, her eyes never left his, lost in the depths of his crimson orbs. Suddenly realizing what he was doing to her, she wrenched her eyes from his hypnotic gaze and replied coldly, "You-You monster! You pathetic, repulsive piece of garbage! I hope you rot in hell where you belong, you murderer! I hate you! You absolutely disgust me, you bastard!"

His eyes grew dark and for a few moments, he simply smirked. Then, his smile grew menacing as he leaned forward towards her and hissed through his fangs, "Liar. You are lying. Every last word you speak is a bold faced lie. You and I both know that you could never truly hate me. No matter what it is I have done. Your heart will not ever let you." Anna's glare wavered, her head spinning. Slowly, she took a step back from him, on the defensive now. His hand, still holding hers inched up and tightened, restraining her wrist. "You and I? We are eternally bonded. to be together." His smile grew gentle as he continued. "You don't believe I am a monster. No. Not even in the slightest. I know exactly how you feel about me….just as you know how I feel about you. There is no denying this." The vampire leans towards her. "My dear, we are quite simply meant to be."Anna felt his gaze intensify as he watched her. Studied her reaction. After a minute, she glared viciously at him and spat, "We are NOT bonded in any sort of way! If anything, we are enemies, bound to kill each other. You and I are most definitely not lovers! And we never will be! And what do you know of my feelings? you are a monster. Monsters don't feel anything! They are cold, cruel, malicious, and sadistic. Killers! Every last one of them. And I do believe you to be a monster! The worst of them all!" At this his smile disappeared completely. She felt his eyes grow cold and deadly as he replied, "Do you really believe yourself to be some kind of hero? That those you are killing are not innocents themselves? Not every creature different then you humans is bloodthirsty like that stupid wolf you killed last night. Perhaps we even have homes, families. We feel emotions. Like happiness and sorrow. We have conscious's just like you humans do. Has that ever crossed your mind? Has it?!" Anna flinched. 'No. No. I've never thought that before. Is he right? No. He can't be. Monsters are all the same. Monsters.'

With a voice full of hate, she hissed, "You're very lucky that I don't wield my weapon during the day. You would already be dead." A cruel laugh escaped his lips. "My dear, had you even motioned at summoning that piece of garbage you call a weapon against me.…" He harshly wrenched her close, leaning close to her ear, "…You would be the one who is dead now." At this, a cold shiver ran up Anna's spine. He kept his face close to Anna's and smirked at her mockingly for a few more moments. 'He may not look much older them I am but, looks can be very deceiving.' She thought to herself, glaring poisonously at him. Finally, he released her wrist from his grip, and stood up. "Now then, good day, Anna. Hopefully your mood will be…..more pleasant next time."

The vampire snickered once more. He pulled his hood up more and stuffed his hands into his pockets before exiting the diner, disappearing into the crowded streets of the market outside. She glared at the swinging, glass door. Steadying herself against the table, she muttered, "That asshole, Sebastian. I will kill him someday. Just he wait. That smug bloodsucker. I'll kill him!" She motioned to clear the table but, then stopped. She looked down at the full plate of pastries she had brought over earlier. With a 'humph', she said angrily, "And he didn't even touch the sweets I worked so hard on baking!" Scornfully, she grabbed the plate, stormed into the kitchen and threw the contents into the trash. And with that, she went back to work, face completely reddened.


End file.
